Poisonous Marsh
'沼気の泉' "This used to be a beautiful lake. But now poisonous gas has covered it thickly that no one dares to come around." You will receive (via Main Quest) 'AP Recovery Pill x3''' for clearing this subjugation. It will also unlock Fort of Spearman.'' Requirement to Unlock: Clear the quest [[Kinnara] at Abandoned Watch Tower!] 荒野の関所 の緊那羅を退治するのじゃ！ Encounters Aside from the boss, encounters for each wave are randomized. Floor 1, Waves 1-2: *Giant Clam x3 *Gion Shark x2 Floor 2, Waves 1-2: *Gion Shark x2 *Kappa x2 Floor 3, Waves 1-2: *Giant Clam x3 *Kappa x4 Floor 4, Waves 1-2, Boss: This is is a very challenging floor. *Evil Skull *AoE* *Evil Maiden *AoE* (Very Rare) *'Boss: Zan x3' '-Skills (Gold Difficulty)-' *Gion Shark: Attack UP, Mage Target (for some weird reasons....) *Evil Maiden: Attack Boost *'Zan: Decoy, Long Range Target' Rewards Floor 1: *Encountered Monster Cards *280 - 360 Coins (Bronze) *1080 - 1140 Coins (Silver) *1680 - 1740 Coins (Gold) Floor 2: *Encountered Monster Cards *220 - 240 Coins (Bronze) *860 - 1000 Coins (Silver) *1460 - 1600 Coins (Gold) Floor 3: *Encountered Monster Cards *280 Coins (Bronze) *1080 Coins (Silver) *1680 Coins (Gold) Final Floor *Encountered Monster Cards *2820 - 2925 Coins (Bronze) *4565 Coins (Silver) *6165 Coins (Gold) *Male Bird Figurine (Flapping) *Master Sword *Brush of Defense - Low (Very Rare) *Book of Long Range Target Guides Most enemies you will encounter in the Poisonous Marsh, including the boss, are Sword Type. As you progress through the floors, you will fight increasing numbers of enemies, as many as 4 at a time is possible to encounter on floor 3. *'Tip: '''Avoid bringing ANY spear or bow type hime to this dungeon if possible. Ideally, frontline your strongest axe and sword hime, and backline your best mage hime with at least 1-2 recovery (healing) type hime. *'Tip:' Evil Skull / Evil Maiden, will deal axe damage to every hime in your front row (AoE damage). Make sure you switch in a healer before killing Evil Skull, so that your front line gets healed. 'Boss Guide:''' Zan is a boss with the capability to one-shot or two-shot even some of the best hime you have. If your hime are not focus firing the same Zan, try switching them to the back row and front row again to try and reset their target. It's important not to split your DPS across the 3 Zan or you decrease chances of winning even more. As stated at the start of this guide, it's very inadvisable to use any Spear or Bow type hime on Zan. They will deal less damage as well as dying almost instantly to a single attack unless you are very lucky. Try to balance swapping in your healer(s) with nuking Zan with your strongest hime. Magic hime in your back row can be key here, but their low defensive stats mean that you may want to balance their attacks carefully by mixing in your Sword and Axe hime as attackers. Zan appears to have extremely high AGI so you will almost always get attacked first. Because of Zan's very strong stats and the fact that there are 3 of them, RNG may play a decisive factor as to whether you are capable of winning this fight. Good luck! Category:Battles Category:Map Three Subjugations